Analysis of mutations and correlation with clinical illness has been greatly expanded by the analysis of a number of families with both phosphofructokinase (PFK) and acid maltase deficiencies. Plans for gene therapy of acid maltase deficiency have moved forward in several areas. A number of metabolic/genetic myopathies have been diagnosed.